Thomas Kretschmann
Thomas Kretschmann (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Stalingrad'' (1993) [Lieutenant Hans von Witzland]: Frozen to death. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Stendhal Syndrome'' (1996) [Alfredo Grossi]: *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) [Thagnar]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach at the end of a swordfight with Stephen Moyer (after the stabbing, it's unclear who stabbed who until Thomas collapses). (Thanks to ND) *''Tease (Poison)'' (2000) [Johnny Krieger]: Stabbed to death by Mandy Schaffer while having sex with her in a hot tub. (Thanks to Lazzari) *''U-571'' (2000) [Capt.-Lt. Gunther Wassner]: Beaten to death with a wrench by Jake Weber after Thomas tries to give away the submarine's position. (Thanks to ND) *''Blade II (2002)'' [Damaskinos]: Throat torn out by his son (Luke Goss); his body turns to stone and breaks apart afterwards (Thomas was wearing heavy vampire makeup for the role). (Thanks to ND) *''The Pianist (2002)'' [Captain Wilm Hosenfeld]: Dies off-screen in a Russian prison camp after the wars end. We learn of his death via screen text at the films end. *''Downfall (Der Untergang)'' (2004) [Hermann Fegelein]: Machine-gunned by Igor Romanov on Bruno Ganz' orders, after Thomas leaves the bunker without permission. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Head in the Clouds'' (2004) [Frans Bietrich]: Shot to death through a window by French resistance fighters. (Thanks to Elle) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004)'' [Major Timothy Cain]: Devoured by zombies, just before a nuclear bomb hits the city. (Thanks to Josue) *''Adolf Eichmann'' (Eichmann) (2007) [Adolf Eichmann]: *''Next'' (2007) [Mr. Smith]: Shot in the head by Julianne Moore. This turns out to be one of Nicolas Cage's future visions; the movie ends before it plays out in reality, so it's unknown whether Thomas will still be killed or whether he'll be captured alive this time. *''Wanted (2008)'' [Cross]: Shot in the chest and neck by his son (James McAvoy), who was unaware of their relationship; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to James. (Thanks to ND, Manda, and Andrew) *''Transsiberian'' (2008) [Kolzak]: Shot in the forehead by Ben Kingsley. *''Hostel: Part III'' (2011) [Flemming]: Face impaled onto spikes by Kip Pardue with Thomas' car (having been placed so that he could use his body to drive over them), just as he wakes up from Kip repeatedly stabbing him. *''Dracula 3D'' (2012) [Dracula]: Staked through the heart and turns into dust. However, as the film ends the dust turns into a flying bat, suggesting that Thomas might return. *''Stalingrad'' (2013) [Kapitan Kan]: Dies when the building he is in collapses from a bombing run after already being mortally wounded from multiple gun shot wounds. *''Open Grave'' (2013) [Lukas]: Dies of head trauma after being hit on the head with a rock by Sharlto Copley, as Kretschmann was strangling him. He dies shortly afterwards with Copley be his side. *''Plastic'' (2014) [Marcel]: Dies of his injuries after Will Poulter accidentally crashes Thomas' car into Alfie Allen's as Ed Speleers holds him at gunpoint, although its unclear whether he succumbs because of the collision or his gunshot wound from Robbie Gee. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) [Strucker]: Executed (off-screen) in his cell by James Spader. His body is later shown in a photo on a tablet screen, with the word "peace" written in the background with Thomas's blood. *''Hitman: Agent 47'' (2015) [Antoine LeClerq]: Killed in an explosion (along with his remaining cohorts) when Ciaran Hinds detonates a bomb-rigged inhaler, while Thomas is escaping in a helicopter holding Hinds captive. *''Central Intelligence'' (2016) [The Buyer]: Killed in a car crash, when Dwayne Johnson rams his vehicle into a wall at high speed as Thomas is trying to run down Kevin Hart. *''Stratton'' (2017) [Grigory Barovsky]: Killed in an explosion after Dominic Cooper throws a grenade next to him, while trying to release the done. Video Game Deaths *''24: The Game'' (2006) [Max]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland on a yacht after Thomas shoots and wounds Kiefer. Gallery Major Cain's death.png|Thomas Kretschmann's death in Resident Evil: Apocalypse Kretschmann, Thomas Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:German actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Kretschmann, Thomas Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Death scenes by head trauma